Dulcemente salado
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Porque lo único que Juvia quería Gray, era saber si al menos la querías o amabas, tanto como ella a ti. Pero tenías miedo de contestar, y que se fuera como todos los demás.


¡Buenas noches! pues que estoy escuchando canciones tristes y pum! salió esta cosa. Así que lamento si salió triste y así. Espero y les guste, está en narración en segunda persona (:

Además se me pegó la onda tristona, así que no se sorprendan si subo cosas así (:

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**{ Dulcemente salado ****}**

Y es cuando te sientas a su lado, que sabes que hay algo mal. Desde el maldito momento en que empezó el día, sabes que hay algo mal Gray. No por la manera en la que Juvia te mira, ni por cómo te habla, sino, por la lejanía que sentías ahora al momento de estar sentado junto a ella. Ya que sabes, has metido la pata, muchas veces lo has hecho, pero estas metidas nunca te habían llevado a esta situación. No una en la que Juvia, si bien, estaba a tu lado, al mismo tiempo se encontraba alejada, sumida en su mundo, encerrada en una pequeña habitación sin dejarte una llave para poder entrar.

Ya que pese, a lo obvio que te habías visto ante los sentimientos de ella, sentimientos que eran bien correspondidos de tu parte, una parte de ti se estaba negando a recibirlos, y eso, se lo habías comentado.

Le dijiste que era inútil, que por más que intentaras, no podías hacer nada.

Y ella te miró, con los ojos ligeramente temerosos, diciendo que no le importaba si querías una relación formal o no. Juvia lo único que quería, era saber si al menos la querías o amabas, tanto como ella a ti.

"_Yo… _—y titubeaste. Ella lo notó, mas no dijo nada—_no"_

Había sido tu respuesta. Tu estúpida y vil respuesta.

Ya que sí lo sabías, tú amabas a esa chica de cabellos azules. A esa chica que había roto la coraza que habías creado a tu alrededor, aquella que iluminaba hasta tus peores días con una sola sonrisa.

Amabas a Juvia Loxar.

Pero tienes miedo, aun lo tienes. No puedes evitar pensar que todo lo que has amado ha perecido, se ha alejado de ti dejándote desolado, y más de una vez, con el corazón roto. Tenías miedo de volver a bajar la guardia, tenías miedo de abrirle tu corazón a Juvia y que ella, se fuera como todos los demás.

Ya que casi, lo había hecho tiempo atrás tras la batalla con Tártaros, tras lo ocurrido con Silver, y tras lo ocurrido con todo lo demás.

Si no hubiera sido por Gajeel y Levy… no, no ibas siquiera a pensar en eso. Ya que recordar a Juvia en ese estado, aun te provocada un ardor en la garganta.

—Gray-sama.

Y te habla, con el mismo tono de voz, con aquel mismo cariño, pero con un objetivo diferente. Ya que Juvia ya no estaba buscando que la vieras como algo más. Ella, pese a verte a tí como algo más, estaba dando lo mejor de sí para verte como un amigo. Ya que lees miradas, y más que nada, las miradas de Juvia son unas de las pocas, que tú puedes leer como si estuviesen en una perfecta sincronía.

Y eso te duele, duele mucho.

—Juvia irá a una misión—te dice, con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Podría decirle a Gajeel-kun que Juvia salió?, Juvia no quiere preocuparlo.

La miras, quieres decirle que no se vaya, que tienes miedo de no verla en unos días, pero no puedes, ni te sientes con el derecho de hacerlo.

Si Juvia quería avanzar, tú la dejarías. Si ella quería correr esquivando todos los demás obstáculos, la ayudarías aunque ella no te lo pida. Si Juvia quería dejarte atrás, tú más que nadie la apoyarías.

Ya que al fin de cuentas, lo único que Juvia quería escuchar de ti, nunca lo dijiste. Las únicas palabras que ella te pidió que dijeras, se quedaron atascadas en tu corazón, sin oportunidad alguna de querer salir.

Quizás por miedo, quizás por cobardía. Pero no habían salido.

—Si… yo le digo—respondiste. Luego, tuviste la tentación de tomarle la mano.

Pero no lo hiciste.

—Solo… ve con mucho cuidado.

Y te sonríe, diciendo que no te preocupes, que ella es una maga poderosa y nada, podría hacerle daño. Pero sabes que es mentira. Ambos, saben que es una maldita mentira.

Juvia Loxar estaba más que dañada, y tú, Gray Fullbuster, habías sido el único culpable de ello.

.

* * *

><p><strong># U<strong>sagi-**c**han.


End file.
